supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iwisheveryoneintheentireuniversewasdead Vhamalee
Please remember that this is a fake article to show a poorly made episode. Description (In Wingdings) THE IWISHEVERYONEINTHEENTIREUNIVERSEWASDEAD VHAMALEE IS AN EPISODE OF SEASON INFINITY PLUS INFINITY IN THE YEAR 10,000 B.C.! LET’S GET THIS INTO FRIGGIN EK-ZAMINASHIN! HARRY POTTER, RON WEASELEY, AND HERMIONE GRANGER ENTER NEW NEW YORK TO MEET THE FAMILY! FALCON PUNCH, AGE ONE MILLION, AND NOT AMUSED, AGE INFINITY, HAVE AN INFINITY AMOUNT OF BIOLOGICAL KIDS. THE TEN OLDEST ONES ARE MARRIED TO SOPHIE THE OTTER, CATHERINE THE SPELLCASTER, REIKO KISHO, SATOKO SAMO, RICO ICONIC-TODARO, FRANK SPOTLOW-GARBIEL, SAMANTHA KYRA, KWANG-SUN HATTONS, JOSHUA JURITIN, AND A WOOLY MAMMOTH! WOOLY MAMMOTHS ARE COOL! I WISH THE ADMINS WERE DEAD! HA HA! LOL! F***! C***! ALL OF THEM BUT THE TEN OLDEST ONES SAY A MILLION BAD WORDS A DAY, AND MURDERED 999999 PEOPLE IN NEW NEW YORK! WHAT MOTHER****ING B****ES THEY ARE! REMEMBER KIDS, THE WAY THE KIDS BEHAVE IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BEHAVE LIKE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA S0i S0i S0i S0i ROFL ROFL ROFL! SOPHIE THE OTTER HAS CEREBRAL PALSY, CATHERINE IS A FATSO, REIKO HAS AUTISM AND URINATES HERSELF, SATOKO IS A FOUR-EYES, RICO HAS TYPE 1 DIABETES AND DOES NOT LIKE TO EAT, FRANK IS A STINKY ASIAN C****, SAMANTHA IS A BALDY, KWANG-SUN’S TOOTH LOOKS LIKE HARRY’S TOOTH FROM HOME ALONE, WHY DOES JOSHUA JURITIN LIKE BARNEY AND FRIENDS? THAT’S FOR FRIGGIN BABIES! THE TECHNIQUES ARE NAUGHTY BED, VERY NAUGHTY BED, NO LISTENING AND VERY TIMES GOOGOLPLEX PLUS INFINITY NAUGHTY BED! THERE IS ALSO SPANKINGS, GROUNDINGS, HOT SAUCE, TOBASCO SAUCE, PULL EARS, SHOOT WITH A GUN, HIT WITH A MACE, SCARY THE SUPER BIG BAD DOG, AND WATCHING THE CURSED RING GRAPE! DO NOT EDIT THIS GODD*** PAGE OR ELSE….YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED AND YOU WILL WATCH BABY SHOWS LIKE BARNEY, TELETUBBIES, DORA THE EXPLORER, THOMAS AND FRIENDS, BUBBLE GUPPIES, SUPER WHY, DINOSAUR TRAIN, AND BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE! PLUS LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER FOREVER! Translation THE IWISHEVERYONEINTHEENTIREUNIVERSEWASDEAD VHAMALEE IS AN EPISODE OF SEASON INFINITY PLUS INFINITY IN THE YEAR 10,000 B.C.! LET’S GET THIS INTO FRIGGIN EK-ZAMINASHIN! HARRY POTTER, RON WEASELEY, AND HERMIONE GRANGER ENTER NEW NEW YORK TO MEET THE FAMILY! FALCON PUNCH, AGE ONE MILLION, AND NOT AMUSED, AGE INFINITY, HAVE AN INFINITY AMOUNT OF BIOLOGICAL KIDS. THE TEN OLDEST ONES ARE MARRIED TO SOPHIE THE OTTER, CATHERINE THE SPELLCASTER, REIKO KISHO, SATOKO SAMO, RICO ICONIC-TODARO, FRANK SPOTLOW-GARBIEL, SAMANTHA KYRA, KWANG-SUN HATTONS, JOSHUA JURITIN, AND A WOOLY MAMMOTH! WOOLY MAMMOTHS ARE COOL! I WISH THE ADMINS WERE DEAD! HA HA! LOL! F***! C***! ALL OF THEM BUT THE TEN OLDEST ONES SAY A MILLION BAD WORDS A DAY, AND MURDERED 999999 PEOPLE IN NEW NEW YORK! WHAT MOTHER****ING B****ES THEY ARE! REMEMBER KIDS, THE WAY THE KIDS BEHAVE IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BEHAVE LIKE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA S0i S0i S0i S0i ROFL ROFL ROFL! SOPHIE THE OTTER HAS CEREBRAL PALSY, CATHERINE IS A FATSO, REIKO HAS AUTISM AND URINATES HERSELF, SATOKO IS A FOUR-EYES, RICO HAS TYPE 1 DIABETES AND DOES NOT LIKE TO EAT, FRANK IS A STINKY ASIAN C****, SAMANTHA IS A BALDY, KWANG-SUN’S TOOTH LOOKS LIKE HARRY’S TOOTH FROM HOME ALONE, WHY DOES JOSHUA JURITIN LIKE BARNEY AND FRIENDS? THAT’S FOR FRIGGIN BABIES! THE TECHNIQUES ARE NAUGHTY BED, VERY NAUGHTY BED, NO LISTENING AND VERY TIMES GOOGOLPLEX PLUS INFINITY NAUGHTY BED! THERE IS ALSO SPANKINGS, GROUNDINGS, HOT SAUCE, TOBASCO SAUCE, PULL EARS, SHOOT WITH A GUN, HIT WITH A MACE, SCARY THE SUPER BIG BAD DOG, AND WATCHING THE CURSED RING GRAPE! DO NOT EDIT THIS GODD*** PAGE OR ELSE….YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED AND YOU WILL WATCH BABY SHOWS LIKE BARNEY, TELETUBBIES, DORA THE EXPLORER, THOMAS AND FRIENDS, BUBBLE GUPPIES, SUPER WHY, DINOSAUR TRAIN, AND BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE! PLUS LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER FOREVER! What's wrong with the episode? #The entire description is not written in proper English, it is written in Wingdings instead. #Iwisheveryoneintheentireuniversewasdead is not a real surname. #It is impossible for a piece of media to reach infinity seasons plus infinity. #The said season does not take place in 10,000 B.C., which is before media, and everything else that are post B.C., like the ones mentioned in the description existed. #There are multiple unneeded sentences such as "LET’S GET THIS INTO FRIGGIN EK-ZAMINASHIN!", "WOOLY MAMMOTHS ARE COOL! I WISH THE ADMINS WERE DEAD! HA HA! LOL! F***! C***!", "WHAT MOTHER****ING B****ES THEY ARE! REMEMBER KIDS, THE WAY THE KIDS BEHAVE IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BEHAVE LIKE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA S0i S0i S0i S0i ROFL ROFL ROFL!", and more. #A couple of spelling errors are present. #Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger are from the Harry Potter series and are completely fictional #New New York is from Futurama and is fictional as well. #Falcon Punch and Not Amused are not real names. #No one can live over one million or even infinity years. #No family has ever had infinity biological kids either. Besides, there are only about 7.5 billion people on Earth. #There are a total of nine questionable marriages besides one marriage with an already extinct animal. #Some characters mentioned above that are married to other SN kids would already be married to someone else. #None of the kids' names are even mentioned, nor their ages. #Nobody has ever murdered 999999 people. #Sophie the Otter does not have cerebral palsy. #Catherine the Spellcaster is not fat. #Reiko Kisho does not have autism. #Satoko Samo never wears glasses, unless it is reading glasses. #Rico Iconic-Todaro does not have Type 1 Diabetes. #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel is not Asian. #Samantha Kyra is never bald. #Kwang-Sun Hattons doesn't have a gold tooth. #Joshua Juritin does not like Barney. #There are VERY techniques. #There are also abusive techniques. #There is a grounding threat at the end of the description. Category:Content